DigiLegend
by alchemistjikan
Summary: The eight kids of the original Digidestined have started there own adventure. This is the story of how there adventure started and laughs and troubles they share. I'm sure the concept has been done before, but it's my first time writing, so please comment


****Hi, I'm new to this whole writing thing, but So far I've been having a lot of fun. I've really enjoyed writing this one so far. I know it's kind of short, but it's only the prologue. Most of the updates/chapters will probably be fairly short. It's my first time writing so please understand if it isn't great. I'd really appreciate some feedback and constructive criticism. I'm sure the concept has been done before, but hopefully it's unique in it's own , thanks for reading.

~alchemistjikan

**Prologue: The Visitor**

Hi, my name is Hiro Kamiya, and boy have I got a story for you. Have you ever thought, that just maybe, there is another world out there? I'm not talking about another planet, more like another dimension! It all started about a year ago.

"Alright, see ya later Hiro," said the 13 year old boy wearing a white hat. It was my best friend, Alex Takaishi. He's always wearing his white summer hat. His dad gave it to him. I waved goodbye to Alex and started my walk home.

As I approached my front door, it opened. A man white hooded robe walked out, waving goodbye to my parents.

"Ah," says the man, now talking to me, "You must be young Hiro, I've heard much about you." _Well that was odd,_ I thought to myself.

"Hey dad," I ask my dad as I walk in. "Who was that?"

"Just an old friend," he assured me, "How was school?"

"Good," I said walking into my room to ditch my bag. My room was small, it had a desk with my computer on it, and to the left was a set of bunk beds. I dropped my bag by my bed and turned to leave, when I saw a strange device on my desk. "What the," I pick it up, two buttons, not a video game. Well, I suppose it could be a really crappy video game. I take it and walk out into the living room to show my dad. "Hey dad, what's this?" I hold it out to show him.

"It's a gift for you, from our guest. You're lucky," he says smiling, "It's a lot more advanced than the ones your mother and I had."

"But, what is it?" I ask.

"You'll find out, in time." He says. Gee, that clears things up. Who was that guy, if he's an old friend, then why have I never met him, and why is he giving us presents? I head back to my room when the phone rings.

"Hiro, can you get that?"

"Sure mom," I yell back to the kitchen as I pick up the phone.

"Hello, Kamiya Residence."

"Hey Hiro, is Kiki home?" It was Kiki's friend. Of course, the phone's never for me.

"Yeah just hang on a second, **Kiki!**" I yell down the hall as my sister runs clumsily toward me. Meet my sister, Kiki Kamiya; she's a year younger than me, just as hyperactive though. She's a bit of klutz, and kind of annoying, but she's not so bad. My dad, Tai Kamiya, works for a newspaper. He's a reporter, which is cool, if you like long stories. He used to be a pro soccer player, until he injured his ankle. My mom's name is Sora Kamiya, Takenouchi before she married my dad. She's a pro tennis player. Yeah, Athleticism kinda runs in the family.

I walked back to my room and did my homework, then listened to some music until mom called out for supper. That night, I was waken up by a knock on my bedroom door.

"Unggh, come in," I say sleepily. The door opened, it was my sister, but what was she doing up so late?

"Hey, Hiro, I can't get to sleep. This thing keeps beeping, it's annoying , do you know how to turn it off?" She held out a weird device. It looked like a pink version of the one I found on my desk.

"I dunno," I said, these things are weird, what do they even do?"

"Keep kids awake on school nights apparently!" My sister said in a tired/cranky kind of way. I laughed, when suddenly the beeping got louder, no, not louder, there was more. There was a light shining out of my desk drawer.

"What the?" I opened the drawer as my parents walk in.

"It looks like it's your turn; you kids are in for the ride of your lives!" Mom says, tears streaming down her face.

"Be careful kids," dad says, "come back safe you two."


End file.
